


30 Day Royalty

by grassitron



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gream - Freeform, Interuptions, Jealousy, King!George, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Protectiveness, dreamnotfound, jk no smut here ya nasty, knight!dream, knight!dream king!george brainrot, might get spicy tho, obliterate that twink lol, sorcerer!sapnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassitron/pseuds/grassitron
Summary: After King Eret and his family were assassinated, the kingdom of L’manberg relied on the next family in the royal bloodline to become the next king, the Davidsons. George Davidson is the only living son of the Davidson family and is now the new king of L’manberg. He questions if he has the capabilities of ruling a whole kingdom and if his cute knight/bodyguard named Dream is worthy of his position.(this is all for fun! i do not ship dream and george and only wrote this because i wanted to see people get excited over a fanfiction again. if dream and george are ever uncomfortable with this, i will not hesitate to take this down!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	30 Day Royalty

_ TW // MURDER , DEATH , BLOOD _

Fire cracks to life as King Eret lights his fireplace. It’s a chilly night in the kingdom, and it’s even colder when you’re out in the middle of a forest in a tiny cabin.

You see, King Eret rules over the kingdom named L’manberg. He lives in the castle with his husband and their one adopted son. The castle is a big place for only three people, not counting the amount of people that work there. It seems like at any hour of the day there is always a group of people bussing around the castle trying to keep it as clean as possible. Luckily, the Alastair family has a “getaway home” which is just a tiny cottage in the middle of the woods. Nobody really comes around there, so there is no real threat.

The cottage was one of the best things that happened to the royal family. Every weekend, if possible, the family leaves the castle and stays in the cottage to relax and unwind from the royal duties. At first, their tiny home was constantly swarmed with knights who all protected the home from intruders, but that quickly changed as it started to scare the tiny Alastair family member. Now, it felt like the family was completely secluded from the rest of the world.

King Eret walked over to the couch that sat in front of the now lit fireplace. He picked up a book from the small coffee table next to him and started his nightly reading. Eret loved to read, it was one of his favorite pastimes. It helped him really escape the stresses of being king. His husband and son we’re both fast asleep in his room last time he checked.

Eret heard rustling of leaves right outside the front door of the cottage. He quickly looked up from his book and placed it down beside him. Usually he would pass it off as just a squirrel, but squirrels were hidden away in trees huddling for warmth around this time of year.

He made his way towards the window next to the door and pushed back the tiny curtain, enough to allow him see what was outside. Eret did a quick look around the cabin and saw nothing. He sighed and put the curtain back to its original position. He started to get up until he felt a strong hand get placed on the back of his head.

Eret’s eyes widened as he was forcefully pulled backwards and stumbled to the floor. He looked up and didn’t see his husband, but saw-

“Honey, what’s wrong? I heard a thu-”

_ Bang. Bang. _

Eret looked back at where the voice was coming from and soon saw his husband and son lying on the floor. They both had wounds in the center of their heads, blood soon started pouring out of those wounds. Eret looked terrified.

“God dammit, you weren’t supposed to kill the other two!”

“Listen it was instinct! And besides, they would’ve known who did it.”

“Even the kid?”

“You never kn-”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Eret shouted.

Eret got up from the floor and started running towards his family’s dead bodies, but he was stopped short by a round of bullets entering his back. He flopped to the ground, right next to his family, dead.

“Well, the more the merrier I guess.”

“That’s so wrong. We need to get out of here before something happens.”

L’manberg had no king.

\---

George was startled awake by a big bang at his door. He groggily got out of bed and made his way towards his front door. The bangs got louder and more frequent the longer he took.

“I’m coming, jesus christ,” George complained.

George opened the door to see a pale man about the same height as him. He had on a red button up and black trousers. He looked like the average commoner, and George was at first tempted to slam the door in his face and reject whatever offerings he was offering before the man spoke.

“Ah! You’re awake! Thank heavens, I need you to come with me,” the man spoke.

George looked at him confused. “Why do you need me so early in the morning? What do you want from me?”

“I will explain soon. Please get dressed quickly, you are needed at the castle George. I know, sounds fake but I promise you it’s for the best.”

George looked at the man even more confused.  _ How did he know my name? _ However something about this man made George trust him, so he did as he was told and changed into day clothes. He walked back outside and saw a horse carriage awaiting.

“What is happening?” George asked.

“I will explain in the buggy. Come, please.”

The man opened the door for George and George hopped right in. The man followed suit and closed the door behind him.

“Oh my goodness where are my manners? My name is Bad, and I am the King’s right hand man.”

Bad stuck his hand out in front of George, but George just looked at him.

“The King’s right hand man? Why are you picking me up? Where are we going? What’s going on?” George asked.

Bad just looked at George and put his hand down. He decided a handshake wasn’t appropriate at this time.

“Have you not read the paper yet today?” Bad asked.

George shook his head. Did this man not see him literally roll out of bed this morning? Besides, he’s not used to being up and awake at 8am.

“Well...I don’t know how to put this lightly...but the King is uh…” stuttered Bad.

“....dead?”

Bad nodded. “His family is too. Which is why we have come to get you George.”

George’s eyes widened. He just woke up about 20 minutes ago, and he was thrusted into a horse carriage and then told that the ruler of the land he lived in was dead.

The carriage slowed to a stop. George looked out the small window of the buggy and saw it, the castle. He was in the front doors, the grand doors. He never knew he would end up facing the castle’s entrance, mind as well being dragged into the castle by someone who works -  _ worked -  _ with the King.

“Um, you kind of never explained to me why I’m here,” George told Bad, who was currently dragging him through the castle by his arm.

George looked around the castle, it was so  _ busy _ . People came in out of rooms, speed walking through the hallways. His eyes caught two young boys in the corner who were currently looking at him and Bad. They were both snickering and clearly whispering to each other. George’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at the two boys, and directed his attention back at Bad.

Bad opened a giant doorway that led to a giant room, bigger than the main entrance area of the castle. In the middle of the room was a large table that stretched vertically to both sides. Chairs were at the edges of the table, four people filled only a fraction of those seats. Those same people also looked at George and Bad the moment the doors opened, which gave George an uncomfortable feeling down his spine.

“Listen everyone! I have found the man,” Bad states loudly.

Everyone in the room was silent and stared intently at George.

“So it’s him?” someone asked.

“Yes Techno, it is him.”

The Techno person leaned back in his chair and eyed him gently. He wore a red robe around his body, brown boots on his feet, sported long pink hair that was thrown into a messy bun, and had….is that a crown on his head?

“Is that the new King or something?” George whispered to Bad.

“No he just likes wearing crowns,” Bad answered.

George just nodded.

“He looks a bit scrawnier than I imagined,” the man next to Techno piped in.

This made everyone in the room chuckle a bit, while George stood there uncomfortably and Bad’s face scrunched in annoyance. 

“Hey! Be nice! It’s his first day here, at least make him feel welcomed,” Bad reasoned. 

“First day here? Doing what?” asked George.

The whole room went silent. Everyone's eyes were focused on him again, but this time in a “are you serious” kind of look. However a smirk made its way onto Techno’s face, as if he found the situation amusing.

Bad sighed. “Mr. Davidson. You’re the new King of L’manberg.”

George froze. He felt himself start to tremble and his vision blurred. 

“W-what?” he whispered.

One of the men at the table stood up from their seat.

“Since there is no remaining Alastair family left, your family was the next in line for royalty. And since you are the eldest man of the Davidson family, the crown has been passed down to you.” the man stated.

“This is all overwhelming, as it would normally be, so we are giving you the rest of the day to take it all in. However by tomorrow you will be doing...kingdom duties,” another man stated.

“Thank you Punz, thank you Sapnap. George I am sure you will fit great into this kingdom,” Bad told George.

George roughly pulled away from Bad, who didn’t even realize he was still holding his arm.

“W-what do you mean I will be a great fit? I have no experience in any sort of political powers. I barely know how to fend for myself, mind as well fend for a whole ass kingdom! You think the moment I put on that stupid crown I will just become the perfect King? NO! I won’t!” George ranted.

His outburst was mainly towards Bad, but I guess everyone else in the room took it to heart too. They looked at George sympathetically, which only angered the man more.

“Don’t you fucking DARE look at me like that. I don’t want your sympathy, I don’t want your pity, I don’t want any of it.”

George stormed out of the room, he didn’t really know where he was going but he just knew he had to get away from everyone. He ended up in front of the main doors again, and just left. He walked around the side of the castle and ended up in the castle garden. Surprisingly, nobody was there, so George made his way through and slowly walked through the garden. He took in all the smells and all the colors around him, a way of trying to calm himself down.

George took a deep breath and exhaled a small sob. He felt tears start to form in his eyes and he collapsed onto his knees. He put his face in his hands and let the sobs out of his mouth. He didn’t really care if his clothes we’re getting dirty, he just needed to let it out.

Everything around him overwhelmed him. In the past hour, he got news the King and his family is dead and he is the new King. George didn’t know how to rule a country, he didn’t know how to control people. He didn’t know how to enact laws, he didn’t know how to feel like a leader. George was always the follower, he was the listener. He listened to everyone around him and followed what they did, so the fact that he now has to take upon one of the most powerful roles was too much for him.

George heard rustling next to him. His head shot up to where the noise was coming from, only to see the same two boys he saw earlier. He looked at the both of them more carefully.

The taller one had messy blonde-ish hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was a mixture of pale and red, and his posture wasn’t the best if he had to admit. He wore a red button up that was a size too big for him and had some buttons missing and tan trousers. His boots were worn and holes on the side of them. The boy next to him had longer, brown hair that was barely covering his eyes. This one wore a similar button up but this time it was a dark green and also wore brown trousers. His shoes were also worn and torn, but more worn than his friend’s shoes.

“Oh sorry to uh intrude. We were just, umm, looking at the uh...marigolds?” the smaller boy said.

The taller boy shoved his friend and gave him an angered look. 

“Don’t lie to him Tubbo, I told you lying is bad,” the tall boy told...Tubbo.

“Well to be fair, I don’t think he wants to know that we followed him all the way here because quite frankly that’s creepy when you say it out loud,” Tubbo said.

“Well good job man, now he knows why we’re here. You know there’s a reason why I always speak first-”

The two bickered amongst each other, and George just stared. He wiped the tears off his face and supported himself up. The boys bickering turned into arguing, which made their voices go louder, which only overwhelmed George even more than he already was.

“ENOUGH!” George yelled.

The two stopped arguing and looked at George. 

“Now,” George brushed the dirt off his pants and cleared his throat. “Who are you two, and why did you follow me?”

“Well my name is Tommy, and this is Toby, he would rather you call him Tubbo though.”

“I wanted a cool code name like Techno, but I wasn’t allowed since we’re servants.”

George slowly nodded. “...Ok. So what I’m getting at is that you’re not supposed to be here and you’re supposed to be doing your servant duties.”

Tommy shook his head. “I’m Wilbur’s servant and Tubbo is Techno’s. We saw you walk into the conference room so I think you know the two of them. We were told to do small chores while they were in there, but we don’t like the chores they gave us so we paid someone else to do them for us.”

“Isn’t that your whole job as a servant? To like, you know, serve the person and do what they say?”

Tubbo shrugged. “Yeah, but Wilbur and Techno are cool! They aren’t as strict with us, they’re like our best friends.”

“No they’re not. Techno is a dick,” Tommy stated.

“Whatever you say. Wilbur can also be a dick when he wants to be.”

  
“Yeah, keyphrase ‘when he wants to be’. He’s not like Techno who is constantly-”

And there they go again with the bickering. George huffed and started to walk away from the garden. Tommy and Tubbo at least made him feel like there was some sort of normalcy in this castle, and how it wasn’t just filled with royal snobs. He hears the boys stop bickering as he walks further away, and soon hears the patter of footsteps behind him.

“You know it's rude to just walk away from a conversation,” Tommy says behind George.

  
George shrugs and doesn’t reply back. He hears a huff but keeps walking back to the front entrance. Tommy and Tubbo follow behind him in silence as he walks back into the main area where he sees Bad looking worried. Bad’s face lights up once he sees George walking towards him.

“Oh my goodness there you are! Everyone was wondering where you went!” Bad said.

“I had to just...get some fresh air,” George told Bad.

A small smile formed on Bad’s face and he nodded. He turned to Tommy and Tubbo who were both awkwardly standing behind George.

“Did you two find him there?” Bad asked the two.

The boys nodded and kept their heads down, staring at the floor. Bad nodded and took George’s arm.

“Thank you Tommy and Toby. Wilbur and Techno are waiting for the both of you back in the dining room. George you’re coming with me, I’m going to take you on a tour around the castle so you won’t get lost.”

George just nodded and looked back at the two servants, whose heads were still lowered down as they shuffled their way out of the main area. He kind of felt bad for the boys, as that behavior only meant they were going to get punished somehow.

George didn’t think too much of it however. He allowed Bad to drag him around the huge castle and show him all the rooms and what they were for. The man also introduced him to the people he would be mainly working with, who were also the people that saw his outburst in the conference room earlier that morning.

The first person he was introduced to was Sir Punz. He was one of the knights in the castle, and mostly worked during the night with other knights to keep the castle secure. He wore heavy metal armor around his body, but his helmet was off which showed off his fluffy blonde hair and little scruff on his face. He held his sword close to him.

“Since the passing of King Eret and his family, the amount of security around the castle at night has doubled. We promise you nothing will happen to you while you sleep as long as I am in charge.”

The next person was a man named Sapnap. George personally thought his job was really cool, as Sapnap was the one that created potions and did magic. He made healing potions for the sick, strength potions for the knights, and stocked up on bad potions for whenever another war hit. He wore a black robe with the hood up, however the rob looked a bit stained with some sort of liquid, but George didn’t really want to know what substance was on the man in front of him.

“I have hired two more sorcerers to help me create more strength potions for the King to drink before he goes to bed. They should last the whole night so if he ever needs to he will be able to fight back any intruder. I have also learned more spells to keep King George safe.”

Another thing that weirded George out was when people referred to him as ‘King George.’ Although that was his new title, it felt wrong to be called King. He didn’t feel like one, and he hoped the people around him realize that he isn’t the one they make him out to be.

The next two people were Wilbur and Techno. They were in the dining room talking amongst themselves, and Tommy and Tubbo sat across from them listening. George figured out that Wilbur was the one who made fun of his appearance in the conference room earlier that day, even though he’s a bit scrawny himself.

“Ah the King has returned from his mental breakdown!” Techno proclaimed.

Bad rolled his eyes as Wilbur let out a laugh. “You need to learn how to be nice to George or else he will put you in his place.”

“Come on now Bad, Techno means no harm!” Wilbur stated.

George looked over at Tommy and Tubbo, who stared at him with wide eyes. Techno seemed to notice the boy's reaction.

“What’s wrong boys?” he asked.

“H-he’s the new King?” Tubbo asked.

Techno smirked and nodded. Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other then back at George. He guesses they thought he was a new servant or something. I mean, he did look like he belonged in that field anyways with his commoner clothing.

Bad quickly explained Wilbur and Techno’s roles, which were War General and Executioner. George didn’t like that they had their own executioner, and he didn’t want to think about the cocky “know-it-all” man slicing an axe through a poor man’s neck as he pleads for forgiveness.

George shakes those thoughts away as Bad drags him out of the room. He looks back and sees Techno smirking at him, Wilbur talking to Tommy, and Tubbo staring at him like he just told him he’s giving him a whole candy store for free.

The last place Bad takes him to is his bedroom, which is probably the same size as his cabin. A giant bed sits against the middle of the wall, the bed is made nicely and has a lot of pillows sitting at the back of the bed. A giant dresser stood on the wall next to the bed. One whole wall of the room is just a window with curtains pulled up on either side of it. In front of the window was a small coffee table and two cushioned chairs. Sitting in one of those chairs was a man who was facing the window, he had a book in his hands and was reading. The man didn’t hear Bad and George come in.

“This is your room! Oh there you are Dream,” Bad said.

The man, presumably Dream, shot his head up when he heard Bad start to talk. He closed his book and placed it on the table next to him. The man got up from his seat and turned around to face George.

George would be lying if he said he wasn’t starstruck at the looks of Dream. His eyes were golden, and so was his shirt. His dirty blonde hair looked so soft, something he could easily run his hands through. The man was also significantly taller than George, but George didn’t mind looking up at the man.

“Hey Bad! I’m guessing this is the new King?” Dream asked.

Bad nodded and turned to George. “This is Dream, he is one of the main knights around here. He is your personal bodyguard if you think about it. For as long as you're awake, Dream is going to be at your side until you go to bed so I hope you two get along well.”

George’s eyebrows furrowed and eyed Dream more closely. 

  
“I don’t want to sound rude or anything, but if you’re the King’s bodyguard than where were you when King Eret,”

George didn’t have to finish his sentence for Dream to realize what he was talking about. He chuckled a bit and looked down at his feet.

“For as long as King Eret has had his cottage, he ordered everyone to stay away from it whenever he visited. That meant all knights and anyone that lived in the castle unless it was a dire emergency.” Dream answered.

“So there was no form of security while the King stayed there?” George pushed.

Dream’s head shot up and looked at George. “No of course not. We had traps all around the place to make sure stuff like that…..didn’t happen.”

George made his way towards Dream slowly. “That’s probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. You’re telling me the King died without any form of  _ real  _ in-human security?”

Dream just nodded. George huffed and looked at the floor. He pondered for a bit before looking back towards Bad, whose eyes were widened.

“I’m the King right?”

  
Bad nodded.

“So I can fire whoever I want?”

Bad gasped and moved towards George. “No, no, no, no. I mean, yes you can but don’t do that to Dream.”

“Why shouldn’t I? He clearly failed in protecting the other King, how do you know that I won’t end up in the exact situation he ended up in?” George snapped.

“I was following direct orders, there was nothing I could do,” Dream strictly said.

George looked back at Dream, who was looking at him through his lashes. George huffed again.

“Listen George, I know you might blame Dream for this but I promise you he had nothing to do with King Eret’s death. There is really no reason to fire him,” Bad pleaded.

Dream moved towards George, they were two strides away from being right up against each other and George didn’t know how to feel about that. “Give me a chance to prove you wrong, your highness.”

George paused, then sighed.

“I’m giving you 30 days to prove me wrong. No exceptions. But the moment you slip up, or if I end up severely injured in any way,” George moved closer to Dream and whispered. “I will not hesitate to put your head on the chopping block.”

Dream laughed. “Now that’s a bit harsh, but I’ll take the challenge.”   
  


He stuck his hand out to George, who took it and shook his hand.

“Welcome to L’manberg, my King.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO IT IS HERE :D  
> ive been putting this off for a bit now, dunno why but HERE. ill try to post chapters as soon as i can, i have a lot of ideas for this book and where it should go :)
> 
> if ur not here from my twitter, u should follow me @PUSSYINNlT


End file.
